


Of Times Past

by Leni



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-30
Updated: 2010-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of ficlets. Xena/Ares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Times Past

As a new-born she had been consecrated to him, just as many other girls across Greece. Warriors were eager to have their daughters as his priestesses, but Ares had still to choose one. So he visited them all. Beautiful girls as his future entertainment, clever ones to be converted in his messengers and yet he couldn't find the perfect High Priestess for his temple.

Until now.

She was alone, barely hanging from a half-loose branch with her feet struggling to find support in the tree's trunk. It was obvious that her efforts were to no avail, her best chance was to call her older brothers, who were playing nearby.

Yet she didn't cry out.

Ares observed carefully, his curiosity piqued now. Her lips were set in a determined sneer, her eyes and body trying to find the best angle and spot in which to fall. Ares knew there was none that would leave this child unhurt.

The branch finally snapped and the god's fingers snapped along. The girl fell slowly onto the dead leaves below. Ares smiled to himself, content to have nobody witness his small act of mercy.

But this was selfish mercy, for he had finally found his Priestess.

Now he only had to wait for her to grow into her role.


End file.
